


Jealous Rain

by TatsusFineAss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss
Summary: An AU where, Sebastian, a 4th year university student breaks up with his jealous boyfriend Ciel. At first, he thinks it's just another break up where Ciel will eventually come running back, but after seeing Ciel with another man, Sebastian backs off. He thinks all will eventually return to normal, when that familiar little knock at the door is the beginning of an important and lustful evening.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain battered down on the cheap glass window as Sebastian took the first sip of the tea he had just made. Perfect, as always. The rain always made his mood somewhat subdued, but he knew that was because all of the memories that lay attached to the sound and smell of rain. He didn’t want to think about such troublesome things, but there was nothing else to do. 

It was on that rainy evening a year ago that he and his ex boyfriend had made love for the first time in his very bed. It was in no way his first sexual experience, but it was the one that lingered so strongly in his mind and heart. Before this encounter, he and Ciel had spent the entire previous year flirting, texting each other nonstop, and hinting at their feelings for one another. And then, in the rainy month of May, the two of them finally came clean about their feelings, their emotions pouring out so strongly, that they felt like there was nothing else for them to do but to become one. Sebastian could remember every detail. The bite marks he had left on his lover, the nail marks his lover had carved into his back, the creaking of the mattress, the thumping of the bed against the wall. But those sounds were nothing compared to the gasping moans of his ex. There were times when Sebastian wished he could feel those sort of things again; that beautiful pale skin, the softness of his insides, the feeling of his teeth sinking into his shoulder, arm, chest, ass, as he bit down to mark the boy he cherished so dearly. 

In fact, if the two hadn’t broken up three months ago, that’s probably what the two would be doing now. 

Sebastian didn’t want to think about such a bothersome, stupid subject. There was no meaning in thinking ‘what if.’ 

So, he got up from his desk, got undressed, and went to take a shower, but that didn’t seem to help much. Next to the shower, was the bathtub, where Ciel’s soaps and lotions were still there. Whenever he stayed with Sebastian, he would stay in the bath for hours, demanding all sorts of affection and so on, Sebastian helping to clean and care for his lovers body; helping it smell as sweet as it looked. He knew there was no point in removing any of his ex’s things. He knew Ciel would come back to him. That much was obvious. In fact, during their short one year relationship, the two had broken up a number of times, most of which lasting a day or two, the longest lasting ten days. Every time they broke up, it was for the same reason; Ciel’s insecurity and jealousy. They would break up, Sebastian would wait for that little knock at the door, the pitiful face, the puppy dog eyes, the begging, the pleading. Then the make up sex. All for it to repeat a little while later. 

But this was the longest they had been separated. Perhaps, it was due to the biggest argument they had - and the fact that it was Sebastian who had demanded a break up. He was surprised that Ciel had it in him to stay away for so long - but at some point, it was going to break. 

When he got out of the shower, he put on the usual outfit for studying; a simple black t-shirt and shorts. With his hair still dripping wet, and the window rattling with the rain, Sebastian got down to work at his desk. He was a fourth year after all. He didn’t have time to be worrying about when his dramatic second year ex was going to come and ask for him back. Not like he didn’t want that to happen. As a matter of fact, he was rather stressed out about it. Or perhaps not stressed out, but more...curious. Curious about how furiously guilty Ciel would be this time. 

He sat down, trying to wipe the thoughts from his head, and he got down to work. 

Only an hour into the session, his brain continued to go over the events of their recent break up. 

_________________________________________________________________________

“Ciel…” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, rubbing at his temples and letting out a long, deep sigh. It was late at night, and he had to get up early in the morning. Why had his boyfriend come over so late? Didn’t Ciel have a class the next day too? What a bothersome little boy he was dating. 

“No! I won’t listen to it. You always try to make my feelings sound like I’m insane or try to explain yourself out of everything! Can’t you just think about how I’m feeling right now!?” His boyfriend had some hot angry tears in his eyes, as he always did when he was feeling this type of way. 

“So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to say, ‘Yes this is all correct, you’re right, I’m cheating on you’? Will it make you feel better?” Sebastian groaned, sitting on his bed opposite his boyfriend who was fidgeting on the desk chair.

Leaning his elbows on his knees and letting his hands drop down, Sebastian stared across the room. 

“Is that what you want me to say, Ciel? Answer me.” 

There was no reply.

“You’re so emotional. That’s understandable, but we’ve been through this before. You get jealous every time you see me out with a girl, and I-”

He was cut off by the croaked crying voice snapping at him. “Well! Because you always hang out with girls! Why is that!? More than you see me!” 

Sebastian moaned and lay on his back on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling. He really, really didn’t get this guy sometimes. 

“Ciel. Every time we have this discussion it’s the same thing. I’m majoring in fashion. Do you know how many men are in that class? Five. Do you know how many women are in that class? Thirty two. When we are doing projects, the facts are that I’m going to be in a group with girls!”

There was silence. Ciel’s crying had seemed to have reduced to a low whining. Even though he wasn’t looking at him, Sebastian knew what kind of face that kid was making. A very sad, aggressive little frown most likely.

“Besides! We’ve been over this a million times! I’m in love with you. I told you that night, don’t you remember? I’m mad about you. And I’m not interested in dating other people. Plus, since I’m dating a guy right now, shouldn’t you be more concerned about me dating the men in my class?”

“But I saw you! With just that one girl! In the cake shop next to the library! You two were...laughing together and...doing that thing we do.” 

Sebastian’s head shot up, confused. What shit was this kid talking about?

“ ‘ That thing we do…’ - what’s that?”

Ciel blushed, his fingers still fidgeting and his cheeks now wet with the tears which had since subsided. 

“E-eating cake.” 

Laying his head back down and groaning, Sebastian covered his eyes with his arm. 

“Ciel! What else would I do in a cake shop!? What else would I eat!? The insulation in the walls!?” 

Ciel sat up, this time looking over. 

“That’s besides the point! Why was it just you two!?”

“She’s my lecturer.” 

“Huh?” Ciel’s tone was a mixture of frustration, but of worry. Sebastian could tell, that at this stage in the argument, Ciel was now beginning to realise what total shit he was spouting. 

“She’s the manager of the dissertation I’m going to start next month. She’s double my age. We met to go over the topics, and to look at my portfolio. She doesn’t currently work near the university, so she’d travelled two hours to get here. I felt bad she took so long just to meet with me for half an hour, so I got her some cake. That’s it.”

There was a long, deep silence. The kind of silence that filled up the air, and suffocated all who were present. Sebastian sat up, and saw his boyfriend with his head in his hands. He got up, knelt in front of him, and took both hands in his.   
“Ciel,” he made sure his voice was as calm and soothing as it could get.

“I know you don’t want to hear this. But we’ve been through this before. You always doubt me, when I give you no reason to. I’m allowed to meet with my classmates, just as you are with yours. That gives no indication of cheating. You know I wouldn’t do that, but this is all in your head. I think...it’s best for us to take a break for now. You need to work on your insecurities, and I need to work on graduating.”

And thus, the three months break up began. Of course, there was no time limit to this event. Sebastian was very much expecting Ciel to come back within a few days, and he was expecting himself to take the other back as he always did, as he couldn’t resist those big, sad blue eyes. 

After a month of them breaking up, Sebastian had figured he needed to clear things up with Ciel, and had ventured round to his apartment. It was only a twenty minute walk away, so he went by foot one evening when the rain had just began to melt down onto earth. 

He rang the door bell, and he heard some shuffling behind. He could briefly hear Ciel call; “Put some pants on,” before the door opened. To his amusement, it was another man, completely naked, apart from the underwear he had clearly put on just seconds ago. 

‘How funny...he went running to another man...this kid really is only twenty years old…’ Of course, Sebastian was not hurt. He was more...bewildered, and more so than that; pissed off. Pissed off at how his little Ciel had been touched and tasted by another man, but it couldn’t be helped in these situations. Ciel had ran to a man who was well known throughout campus as a heart stealer. The type of guy who would sweep men and women off their feet, only to lose interest in a few days and dump them. He was well known, even in Sebastian’s course, as several of his classmates hated him. And this...was the guy Ciel thought would make things all better. Aleistor Chamber. With his long golden hair and bright eyes, he was the exact opposite of Sebastian. 

“Well hello there, Sebastian,” that dreamy voice came out, and was obviously heard by Ciel. 

“Aleistor! What a pleasant surprise. How wonderful it is to see you on such a gloomy looking night as tonight.” Sebastian smiled, his level of calmness seemingly getting to the other man, who gave a slight frown. Just then, with a blanket wrapped around him, a panicked looking Ciel came running behind Aleistor, most of his body hidden. But his face looked one of...pure embarrassment. 

‘How cute...he looks worried.’ 

“Ciel, good evening. I came over to see if you were free to talk, but,” he smiled up at Aleistor, “it seems you are rather busy.” 

“S-Sebastian, wait I -”

“Never mind. These things happen. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening.” 

Aleistor ran a hand through his hair. The room from inside smelt like sex. Sebastian wondered if Aleistor was really capable of pleasing such a demanding and bratty child as Ciel.

With that, he walked down the steps and left. Other than the few times he had seen Ciel glance over from the arm of Aleistor in the hallways and once in a coffee shop, Sebastian had not seen or heard from Ciel since. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Getting up from his desk, Sebastian went to put the kettle on for another cup of tea. 

Was Ciel really going to come back, he wondered. Was he happy with Aleistor now? Was their relationship over? Or was he just working out his insecurities with a guy who would make him feel even more insecure, and then realise what he was missing? Who knew. Sebastian sure as hell didn’t. But he was not going to push things any further. Doing so would disrupt the peaceful order of how things always worked out. His deep desire and longing to hold his ex, had to be suppressed, and his patience had to be strong enough to wait until Ciel was ready. He was going to come back. He could sense it. 

He came back to the room with his tea. He had finished a large portion of the work he had scheduled for today, so he sat down on the bed and was about to reach for the TV remote, when he heard that familiar little knock at the door. The little three taps. Evenly paced out. 

“S-Sebastian?” He heard the faint voice from behind the door. “I - I’m drunk, Sebastian...and I’m w-wet from the rain...lemme in…”

Ah. That was him alright. 

“Well then, if you’re all wet, I suppose I better let you inside.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of rain intensified as Sebastian opened up the door, to find a drenched and slightly swaying Ciel. He looked down at the raindrop covered head and when his ex looked up, his eyes were drowsy, a few scratches and scrapes could be found on his arm and knee. 

"Good evening," Sebastian smiled.

"Why are you just standing there? Let me - in!" Ah. Ciel was angry, it seemed. He always got rather rowdy when he drank alcohol. But he usually only drank alcohol on special occasions. Today was...not anything special, Sebastian thought. But, nevertheless, he stood back and opened the door, offering a hand out. His ex boyfriend gently took it, and pulled himself inside the house. 

"Take your shoes off. You're soaked," Sebastian touched at the dripping hair of the other, squeezing it between his fingertips and splashing water down on the floor. "You'll catch a cold if you're this wet. Let me run you a bath." 

Ciel complied. As Sebastian ran the bath and sorted out fresh clothing, Ciel simply sat at his desk. While the bathwater poured, he made some tea, which the other seemed very glad of having - his cold and wet little fingers hungrily grasping at the mug and bringing it close to his face. 

Sebastian knelt down, to take a look at the scratches on Ciel's knee. He gently touched the area, and searched around for any other hidden marks. 

"What happened to you? Did something happen?" 

Ciel stared at the wall across from him, shaking his head, and sipping at the hot lemon tea. 

"I fell down." 

Sebastian stood up, and searched for band aids. 

"Your bath is ready, by the way. Do you need help getting into it?" 

Ciel put down the mug, stood up, and reached out two arms, calling Sebastian over. 

"Help me get undressed." 

A little taken aback, Sebastian complied. He hadn't undressed Ciel in...three months, and the slight and touch of the other's naked body made him a little nostalgic. He started by unbuttoning the soaked through shirt, the skin underneath wet, droplets of rain running down his neck, onto his nipples, and dropping down his stomach. When his shirt was off, Sebastian knelt down and unbuckled the shorts, removing them, and stopped before he pulled down his underwear. Ciel always wore underwear that was far too tight for him, and as a result he could see every thing he had down below. 

"What's wrong? Are you too embarrassed to see me naked?" Ciel was smiling, a cynical and sneaky kind of smile.

Sebastian cheerfully grinned back as he pulled the underwear down in one swift movement. 

"Not at all. I just don't think your current boyfriend would appreciate another man seeing your private parts, Ciel. You need to think about him in this situation, too." 

Ciel rubbed at his eye, letting out a chuckle as he stepped out off his underwear, swaying a little and grabbed onto Sebastian's shoulder. 

"You - think I'm still with that guy? I'd rather - die than see a man like that again." 

Standing up, Sebastian brought an arm around Ciel's knees, picking him up and propping his arms around his shoulders. 

"What - what are you doing?! I can - w-alk!" Ciel was pretty pissed off it seemed. Still, Ciel was nothing if he was not a 5'4 ball of unaltered rage. 

"Quit your complaining. You're swaying around and you might fall. Now, let's go give you a bath, shall we?" 

Helping Ciel wash was rather nostalgic. Their relationship when they were together was...rather unorthodox, and many people commented on such a strange set up. Still, it was a relationship that the both of them benefitted from. Ciel had entered university to escape from the ever growing problems he was having at home. Being the sole survivor of a family who owned a large importation company, he had a lot of responsibility, something he did not yet understand or feel comfortable with. Since the age of twelve he pushed forward, trying to manage a business he had no knowledge of, being contradicted and patronised by higher ups who were under his control, in addition to dealing with the heavy emotional turmoil he was in having lost both his parents. 

The only good thing that came from his life back then was the luxurious type of lifestyle which ensured he did not have to do much by himself. Basic tasks like bathing, getting dressed, making tea - in all of these daily activities, he had someone to assist him and help him do. It was a relaxing atmosphere at home, but an overbearing amount of anxiety and stress at work. Eventually, when he turned twenty, he decided to enroll into university. He froze the company’s assets and postponed every business activity for four years until he graduated. He wanted to learn about business, so he did not destroy the single thing his parents had entrusted to him. This meant that he was rather different from the rest of his class - he had never gotten dressed by himself, chosen out clothes, bathed. He was learning everything all at once. In the early days of university, he would come into school with his shirt buttoned wrong, no socks on his feet which caused blisters, he didn’t know what to put in his bag so he would come with no preparation. 

This was where he met Sebastian. He had seen Sebastian several times around campus, and he had heard about him from a number of people in his course and club activities. Sebastian was this kind of mysterious figure, who excelled at everything he put his mind to. He knew several foreign languages, he could draw, sing, dance, act, he knew in depth things about economics, business, and literature. This talent, mixed with his angelic good looks, made him the topic of many conversations. In Ciel’s class, he was mainly with girls for most of the projects, and as a result, he heard a lot about Sebastian through their conversations and group texts. 

It was when Ciel had joined a class in textiles that he met his eventual future boyfriend. Sebastian was, of course, talented at many things, however that was only as a result of years and years of torturous study and discipline that his family had forced him to undergo from such a young age. As a result, he was skilled in an array of things, but he also understood the pressure and pain involved with putting so much responsibility on one single person, which is why he connected to well with Ciel. It was also because of this, that he disowned his family when he turned 16. His family had designed him to become an incredibly successful, multi skilled individual, but Sebastian wasn’t interested in any of the things he was good at, or becoming some famous or rich person. If anything, the thing he liked to do the most - was to serve others. Baking, preparing tea, cleaning, laundry, washing dishes, sewing - these were things he genuinely enjoyed doing. If he could do that for a living - then he would be happy. 

So, when he was 16, to spite his family who had forced him to study and do countless things that he hated, he left home, and worked as a butler in a household who had just as much money as his own parents. There, he worked for a few years until he decided to go to university, to buy him time in choosing something he wanted to do. 

When Sebastian laid eyes on Ciel for the first time in that textiles class, he knew that this boy was the one he wanted to help. He immediately began to sit next to him during classes, help him button up his shirt, give him a list of things he needed to bring to class. Ciel, who was hopeless, appreciated and desperately needed the help - and Sebastian, who for some reason only felt truly useful when helping others, enjoyed the favour. It made everyone else in the class jealous of Ciel, and further ostracised him from any out of school activities - and it made the pursuit of Sebastian for many girls a lot stronger and more frequent. It was only when one day, Sebastian had had enough of the date invites, love letters, gifts, stalking, social media messaging and so on, that he stood up before class one day, and announced to the whole class that, while he appreciated the attention, he was not interested in girls, and was in fact, gay. 

Only a week later, would he and Ciel finally confess their feelings for each other and make love for the first time. The rest of their relationship, was similar to that of a butler and their master - Ciel would instruct Sebastian what to do, and Sebastian, who loved to serve, would comply. Of course, this did not put Ciel in charge however; Sebastian knew how to coax Ciel into thinking and feelings the things he wanted him to think and feel, without making it look like anything was going on. Sebastian was the true master in this regard, and Ciel only thought he had the power. Of course, the most troublesome thing of all in their relationship, was Ciel’s jealousy, which, Sebastian fortunately understood. Ciel had grown up with no previous experience in love, and his servants and butlers and maids back home only answered to him - so to see his love, Sebastian, meeting and helping others, must have been easily hurtful. However, Sebastian knew that this was something Ciel had to overcome. 

“Why do you still have my shampoo here? Didn’t you want to throw it out?” Ciel asked as he lay in the bathtub, Sebastian gently massaging his head with shampoo. 

“Because I knew you would come back to me and would need a bath.” 

Ciel grumbled and slid downwards, covering more of his body in the hot water. Sebastian pulled him back up by his shoulders. 

“Stay up here while I’m washing your hair. You’re such a troublesome boy sometimes.” 

Fidgeting with the soap bar in his hands, Ciel thought rather deeply about the implications of this meeting tonight. The whole break up was stupid, he knew that. He knew he was being unreasonable by demanding Sebastian not meet up with anyone - he knew he was just being a bratty little jealous kid. But he couldn’t help but feel unworthy of Sebastian. Sebastian was tall, handsome, talented, intelligent. Ciel on the other hand...well...he thought of himself as a small, skinny and underwhelming person. He got emotional too quickly, he didn’t know how to do a lot of things, and he was constantly worried Sebastian would figure this out and break up with him for someone better. For three months, he had tried to forget about Sebastian - believing that his boyfriend deserved better. The quickest way to forget was to start a new relationship, have sex with someone else, anything...but...of course he couldn’t forget. The kind words Sebastian gave him, the way he talked, the way he touched him, the way Ciel felt when the taller man held him as he slept. It was...a different kind of something all together. He couldn’t forget, and he didn’t want to. He had broken up with Aleistor a week prior, and had been sat in his room, depressed and drinking for most of that time. Finally, he came to Sebastian’s house, hoping to talk to him but, he didn’t know what to talk about, or what to say, or even how to get his own feelings in order. 

“Did you throw anything of mine out?” Sebastian asked, bringing Ciel out of his self hating thoughts. 

“Huh? What do I have in my house that’s yours?” 

“Some of my clothes. My necklace. The ring I gave you...the jacket I made for you…” Sebastian listed as he washed the shampoo from Ciel’s hair and rubbed in the conditioner. 

Ciel shook his head, luckily, his back was faced towards Sebastian, so he couldn’t see his eyes turning red, hinting at some tears to come. 

“No. I couldn’t throw anything away...I…” he paused for a few minutes, letting Sebastian rinse his hair once again. 

“I just...I didn’t want to throw anything out since...you know.” 

Squirting soap into his hands and lathering it up, Sebastian began to gently massage the others shoulders. “Hm? I know what?” he asked.

Ciel sighed, also starting to rub soap around his own legs and arms. 

“I just still have feelings for you.” 

Nothing more was said during the bath. Sebastian finished up, and left Ciel to lay in the bath for as long as he wanted. His body was now completely warmed up and fresh, but he wanted to stay in the water a little longer to think. His brain was beginning to sober up, and he realised that this may be the last time he had to convince Sebastian to take him back. In addition, he knew that the two of them had to come up with some sort of agreement, in order to ensure another stupid fight and break up didn’t happen again. Burying his head into his knees, he thought and thought and thought. 

Half an hour later, Ciel came out, dried and wearing the clothes Sebastian had laid out for him, which was simply a pair of boxers and a long sleeve T-shirt which was far too big for him as they did belong to the older man. Sebastian, who was sitting at his desk and studying, gestured towards the bed, where a fresh cup of hot tea sat on the nightstand. 

“Can I … sleep here?” 

Sebastian nodded and smiled. “Of course you can. Why would I put in effort cleaning and warming you up just to throw you outside again? It’s still raining.” 

That’s right. The rain was coming down hard and fast now, the sound of the rain continued to gently brush against the windows. Ciel sat on the bed, his legs up to his chest, sipping at the hot tea, and looking at the back of Sebastian, who was reading through some papers on his desk. It felt kind of weird being in his bed again. This is where Ciel spent most of his nights. Once the two of them had started dating, Ciel usually just stayed over at Sebastian’s. His own apartment was usually empty. When he had to stay at his house, he would usually sleep curled up holding some clothes that Sebastian had left there, or that he had secretly taken. It seemed he struggled to sleep without him there. 

For the next twenty minutes, the two of them sat in silence, doing completely different things. Sebastian reading, annotating, thinking. Ciel sitting, drinking, thinking. He knew he needed to speak up, but he didn’t know what to say. Sebastian knew that this kind of talk was going to happen tonight. If truth be told, he wasn’t really studying at all. He was simply staring at the paper and taking none of it in. He was waiting for Ciel to speak up. 

“Sebastian … I …”   
More silence. Ciel was bad at putting his thoughts into words. 

“Yes?” Sebastian continued to pretend to read. 

“I’m - sorry for...what happened...a few months ago.” 

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t upset.” 

“Huh? You...you didn’t get upset that we had broken up?” Ciel placed the cup down on the nightstand. 

“I assumed we would make things up a lot sooner. I meant, I wasn’t upset about you and Aleistor.” 

Rubbing at his eyes and laying down on the bed, legs dangling off the sides, Ciel sighed. 

“Right. I’m...sorry about that too. In fact I’m...sorry about everything. Being jealous, and getting in my head, breaking up, and not coming to apologise sooner.” This was good. This was what Ciel wanted to say. 

“And you’re also sorry about sleeping with other men while we were on a break?” Sebastian smiled a secret smile to himself. This comment of his was definitely going to make Ciel sweat. Of course, Sebastian was not mad that Ciel had slept with someone else during the break. It was only natural, and he knew that Ciel had probably done so to distance himself from the obvious clashing relationship the two of them had. But, he wanted to let Ciel know how troublesome these break ups were. He wanted to push Ciel to a point of understanding how both of them felt, and that the behaviour he had demonstrated was not going to make any relationship work.

Ciel sat up from the bed, glaring at the others back. 

“Y-yes! I’m sorry for that too! I only did to…” He stopped. Really, telling the truth only make Sebastian realise what a pathetic idiot he was, and make him run in the furthest direction. Biting down on his lip to stop talking, he sat back down. Sebastian gathered his papers and put them in a pile, picking up his pen and beginning to write in his notebook. Really, he was only writing nonsense. He wanted to hear Ciel’s feelings actually come from him.

“Hm? You did it to what? Because you were horny?” 

“S-Sebastian! What do you think you’re saying!?” Ciel’s eyes widened, a heavy blush forming on his cheeks. Sebastian simply smiled to himself. Pushing Ciel like this was the only way to make his true feelings explode. It was only after hearing Ciel’s reasoning for him would they get anywhere. He needed to get used to talking about his emotions. 

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it? You didn’t really ‘date’ Aleistor, right? You just had sex. Was it good?” 

Ciel was getting more and more embarrassed. He crossed his legs and folded his arms, glaring over at Sebastians back. 

“Sebastian! I won’t have this argument with your back towards me. Face me at once.” 

“Was he bigger than me?” Sebastian ignored the command. 

“What!?” 

“Was it better than I was inside you? Really...I didn’t know you’d open your legs to anyone when you were upset.” 

“Sebastian! That’s enough! Don’t ask me such pointless things!” Now, Ciel was red hot with embarrassment. It was unusual for Sebastian to ask such personal questions. It was weird he was trying to shame him. What was this going to accomplish? 

Sebastian stood up, turning around and leaning against the desk, his hand reaching up and running a hand through his hair. 

“Pointless? You would know a lot about ‘pointless,’ would you, darling?” His voice was now low, which usually meant he was seriously engaged with what he was saying. “How about our last break up, Ciel? Or the other countless break ups we’ve had. Did they have meaning? Did they have any purpose?” 

Ciel stood up as well, a deep frown forming on his face. 

“The answer is no. They did not. Every other week you accuse and accuse and accuse, you get in your head! You break up with me. Then this time, you go and fuck some random guy who you don’t even love! So how do I know you love me? You keep wasting my time and breaking my heart every time you start these meaningless arguments!” By this time, Sebastian was also beginning to show his real emotions. Of course, in the beginning, he was just toying. But now, he was showing his annoyance at the whole situation. While it was fun to play around and watch Ciel come back to him every time they broke up, it was getting rather exhausting. 

“I break up with you because I’m scared! You know, for such a smart and talented guy you’re really dense! I break up with you because I feel inferior, I feel unworthy. Why would you date someone like me in the first place!?” Ciel’s eyes began to tear up, in a sweet mixture of self pity, embarrassment, and anger, the three emotions mixing together into a toxic cocktail that now trickled down his cheeks. 

“Why wouldn’t I date you? I’ve loved you since I first saw you.” 

“But I don’t see what you see! I don’t see that person...all I see is a failure and I’m dreading the day you see that too. I’m just scared you’ll...leave.” Ciel put a hand across his mouth to stop a small sob come out from his mouth. 

Sebastian sighed. Now they were getting somewhere with their feelings. Ciel was finally speaking some kind of truth. He did have to admit though. Seeing Ciel wearing his boxers and weeping so cutely next to his bed...he looked seriously sweet. But now was not the time to think about making love. They needed to set everything out in the open. 

“I know your bad points Ciel. You can’t do anything for yourself, you’re too emotional, you’re irrational, you don’t know how to explain your feelings and you rush to conclusions. You’re jealous, spiteful, and base every action around your emotional response. But even with that, I love you, just as you love me with my flaws.” 

Ciel began to sniffle as more and more tears bubbled up and poured out. Sebastian knew...all along, all his faults? All the thoughts he had about himself, his ex knew about. 

“Your flaws? What ones? You don’t have any! You’re perfect…” now, Ciel’s voice was sounding like a schoolboy who was sadly confessing his love. 

“I’m perfect? Of course I’m not! I’m selfish, manipulative, possessive, and most of my actions are based on how badly I can make others feel. I’m by no means perfect. And neither are you. But we still have feelings for one another, right?” 

Ciel said nothing. He just stood there, tears falling from his eyes. 

“We broke up again because you were jealous. And you slept with another guy I assume to forget about me because you’re scared. But if you stopped being so scared of everything and just learnt to enjoy what we have, it wouldn’t be a problem! Even in these three months, I never touched a single person, because I knew we would get back together.” 

Again, more silence from Ciel. 

“So if you also want us to get back together, I need you to promise me we’ll work on your jealousy and seriously put this relationship before your tantrums. I know you’re younger, but you can’t be acting like a child. I’m a grown man and I get mad at things to. I’ve fallen for you and I want us to work, but I need your cooperation.”

There was silence between them for a while. They both stood there, Sebastian looking over at Ciel, waiting for his response, and Ciel looking down at the ground, his cheeks wet with sadness. All that could be heard was the rain bashing against the windows, and the alarm clock on the nightstand. Sebastian wondered if Ciel was ever going to reply to him, or were they both now stuck in limbo until their deaths? 

“Sebastian.” Ciel finally spoke up. 

“Hm?” Sebastian walked towards him, taking the shorter boys face in his hands. Ah, his face was so wet with tears. Sebastian wanted to kiss those tears away. He was the one who made them, after all. ‘Such a cute face,’ he thought. Really, he was growing impatient. How long was it going to take Ciel to answer?

“Sebastian…” Ciel took Sebastian’s hands away from his face, and placed them both on his chest. His heart was beating pretty fast. He slowly looked up at him, staring him in the eye with such a strong intent, that even Sebastian was a little spooked at how serious he looked.

“Sebastian...make love to me, right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this fic in two chapters but I guess it isn't enough since I write so darn much. Anyway, here is the argument. I based this argument from one I had with one of my own exes, so it may be rushed but I think that's how arguments are. They are usually a lot shorter than you'd expect. Anyway! I hope you like it! Chapter three will be the final chapter and will be the one where the two finally have sex lol That will come around mid this week! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian’s eyes widened as his hands felt the smaller mans heartbeat. What did he just say…? 

“Wh-what? Where did that come from?” 

Ciel frowned harder, standing up on his tiptoes and reaching his arms around his exes neck.

“I told you to make love to me. I want you to do me, now.” His voice seemed desperate, a strong sense of command was mingled with a shaking weakness of lust. What a troublesome boy...right in the middle of an argument…

“Ciel, now is not the time to get carried away. This is what I mean when I say you’re controlled by your emotions.” 

Ciel reached up and began to bite and nibble at Sebastian's ear, licking his neck, his short legs struggling to stay upright.

“These aren’t...emotions. It’s a feeling I have in my ass...I want you to fill it up. Can’t you do that for me?” This was dangerous. Sebastian knew that if the two of them had sex there, he would break him. He hadn’t had sex in three months, and he was mixed with emotions; anger, frustration, happiness, and lust. He wouldn’t be able to keep his calm and cool exterior as the two of them connected if this was to happen now. 

“C-Ciel, I’ve wanted to fill you for a long time but...we haven’t finished our discussion…” 

“I know I’m no good but…” Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the shirt, and, catching the taller man off guard, pushed him down onto the bed. Before Sebastian could sit back up, Ciel straddled him, taking off his t-shirt and throwing it against the wall. “I’m no good but...I want to be good for you...I’ll do whatever it takes for us to be together so...please just let me do this.” 

“I-It’s not that! If we do this right now I can’t-” he was cut off by Ciel kneeling down, unzipping his jeans, and slipping out his hard on. 

Ciel’s face turned from lust, to complete hunger. His face was tinged with red and he opened up his mouth, his wet tongue falling out and sliding against Sebastian’s cock. Why was Sebastian so hard right now...perhaps because he hadn’t done it in so long. 

“So tasty…” Ciel mumbled, as he ran his tongue up the thick, curved shaft, and popped it into his mouth. His eye contact with Sebastian did not stop, as he took almost every inch inside his mouth, sucking and licking around, tasting every part. 

“C-Ciel, what are you doing...you completely flipped…” 

Ciel nodded, letting his exes cock fall out his mouth as his hands scrambled to shove it back in.

“I get...really horny when you...embarrass me...you know that…” His fingers helped him guzzle down on ever wet inch of Sebastian’s erection, his throat clenching around the shaft as his neck was being filled with dick. 

Ciel was not particularly good at deep throat...he choked a lot and always looked like he was about to spew, but somehow just the look of such an erotic face really got Sebastian to feel hot, his face reddening, his hands instinctively reaching down to hold Ciel’s cheek in one hand, and gently fondle his throat, as the feeling of his own cock being thrusted down there and making his exes neck expand was overwhelming .

Unable to hold himself back, Sebastian’s hips began to shake, and without thinking, he pushed down on the others head while giving a deep thrust, the entirety of his cock being shoved inside, making Ciel gag and choke. Letting go, and letting his dick fall out, Sebastian gently stroked the others cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” 

Ciel shook his head, and looked up. “No...you know I like it when you treat me roughly…” 

Sitting upwards and straddling once again, Ciel gently pulled down the boxers Sebastian had lent him. His own hard on sprang out, precum glistening and having evidently messed up his stomach. It was strange seeing Ciel’s dick against his own, Sebastian thought. Ciel was, for some odd reason, not very lucky when it came to his size. It was most certainly on the small side, and pressed up against his own, it looked like a tiny kitten next to a ferocious tiger. His little hips began to rub the two’s cocks together, precum squirting out at the warmth.

“See how...excited I got just...from being choked by you…Sebastian...I’ve been really bad this time...why don’t you punish me?” 

Seeing such a gorgeous sight...his ex getting all hot and messy and worked up on top of him, Sebastian couldn’t contain himself. In a mixture of love, lust, and anger at Ciel for letting another man see such a beautiful thing, he pinned the other to the bed in an instant, holding at his wrists so he couldn’t move. He knew Ciel had a rather odd fetish of being embarrassed and mistreated during sex, but he often never let him indulge in it. By nature, Sebastian was often more on the gentle side. But tonight, he couldn’t hold back. He’d treat him. 

“I’ll spoil you, you filthy little boy. Just for tonight. Command whatever you want.” 

Panting heavily, Ciel opened his mouth, his eyes tearing up with excitement. 

“K-kiss me.”

Sebastian grabbed the others face in one hand and squeezed his cheeks. 

“Why would I want to kiss such a dirty little mouth?” He could see Ciel squirm and his little hard on twitch. 

“Did you kiss that other man with that mouth?” 

His face getting redder, but with his mouth squished together and unable to speak, Ciel simply nodded shyly. 

“Disgusting. What a dirty little slut you are, aren’t you?” 

Glee could be seen in Ciel’s eyes at this exchange. Sebastian had never said such mean things to him, even though he had craved that kind of attention so deeply. 

Bending down, his hands still covering the boys mouth and both his hands, Sebastian’s tongue stretched out to flick and tease the tiny pink nipples below, that were now hard and begging to be touched. His mouth covered them, and he began to suck, Ciel’s back arching to ensure this kind of attention didn’t stop. 

Letting go of Ciel’s wrists and face, Sebastian cupped the smaller mans ass cheeks together, swiftly turning him around and onto his knees. Ah...this sight. Sebastian had really missed seeing such a thing. Ciel, with his trembling legs, shaking and swaying, spread open so his cute little pink hole could be seen, twitching. He really had no shame. Below his hole was his dick, completely swollen with anticipation, standing upright. After this...Sebastian would have to change the bed sheets, as Ciel had a habit of leaking and producing a shocking amount of liquid while they fucked. 

Using his fingers, he spread open Ciel’s ass, taking a good and long look. It was squeezing and releasing repeatedly, a sign of frustration. 

“A-are you just going to...look at it…?” Ciel’s legs pressed against the bed, making his ass come closer to Sebastian’s face. 

“Do you get turned on when another man looks at your hole?” Sebastian reached a hand down and with two fingers, began to gently stroke his ex’s hard on, as his tongue reached out and slowly began to kiss and lick and slurp up the place he was going to fill up very soon. At such an intimate touch, Ciel buried his face into the pillow, biting down and letting out a quaking groan. A hand instinctively went around his back end to hold Sebastian’s head in place. The way Sebastian ate him out...it felt like he thought Ciel was the most delicious thing in the world. He had missed this kind of touch for so long...Sebastian knew all of his good spots, all the places that made him crumble and melt down.

“You’re all flustered because a man is licking your ass. Do you think you’d ever be able to please a woman with such a queer dick like this?” With such embarrassing words, Ciel began to drool a little on the pillow, his blushing little face turning to look at Sebastian, the look in his eyes clearly indicating that he was already ready to be entered.

Giving a few last kisses to the area, Sebastian reached over to the nightstand and removed the lube from the drawer. Smothering his fingers in it, he rubbed around the area gently before sliding two fingers inside. His hands were big and his fingers were pretty long, so even with just a finger he could reach Ciel’s sweet spot inside. But he purposely didn’t. He wanted his dick to make Ciel feel that type of way, not just his fingers. With the two fingers added, Ciel’s cock began to drip with excitement, his legs spreading wider on their own, his breathing becoming loud and a few moans dropping out. 

“S-Sebastian you don't need to...stretch it out. Just put it in…” Jeez. What was he saying? Such lewd and desperate things. Ciel hated the way Sebastian made him feel sometimes; he made him feel the way no one else could ever come close - he made him feel like his body was turning into goo. 

“You’re already so soft inside. Do you think I can make you cum just from your ass tonight?” Why was he even bothering to ask such a question? Of course he could. He knew exactly what to do to make Ciel’s insides turn to mush and leave that boy panting and begging for more. 

Removing his fingers, he squirted more lube onto his erection, and some more on Ciel’s entrance for good measure. With slippery hands, he pressed the tip against the loose and soft little hole. 

“Do you want me to go inside now?” 

Ciel bit the pillow. Sebastian never started out with the doggy position, because he knew that this was the position Ciel came from the easiest. His thighs began to shake, as he felt a hand come down and slap him against his ass, sending a shiver around his whole body.

“I asked you a question, Ciel. Answer me.” 

Ciel let go of the pillow, stretching around an arm so his fingertips could barely touch Sebastian’s stomach. “You know I want it...inside me. Put it in, and don’t stop fucking me until I break…” 

With a slightly sadistic smile appearing on his face, Sebastian slipped inside, almost all the way up, but he stopped before he reached that special sweet spot buried deep inside. He didn’t want to touch there just yet. As the feeling of Sebastian’s dick entering him grew and grew, stretching him out and filling him up, Ciel’s legs gave way and almost fell. Just knowing it was Sebastian going inside was enough to make him turn into a weak mess. 

Grabbing a hold of the others legs, Sebastian gave a hard slap against the bouncy little ass that he was beginning to slowly thrust into. That tightness...was enough to drive a grown man crazy. It was sucking in almost every inch, the insides melting away and squeezing together, it was warm...soft...wrapping around him and inviting him in even further. For some reason, the usually level headed and collected Sebastian was filled with...jealousy. A jealousy that stemmed from knowing another man had felt this exact same feeling. That he had taken Ciel and mixed his own scent into him. 

Sebastian stretched out a hand and grabbed the hair on the back of Ciel’s head, pulling his head up slightly. He wanted to take a look at what kind of face his cute little ex boyfriend was making at the feeling of his own throbbing cock pounding inside. It was just what he was expecting. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head, his mouth agape, drool dripping out of the corners. 

“How many times did you let that man fuck you?” He kept a hold of Ciel’s hair and wiped the spit around his mouth with two loving fingers. 

“O-only two times…” Ciel’s voice was weak and squeak - with each thrust inside, he let out a hot and hungry gasp. 

“Only twice? I don’t believe you.” Sebastian took Ciel’s arms, and pulled him upwards, letting the others back press against his stomach, Ciel wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck from behind. In this kneeling position, Sebastian began to nibble and bite his exes ears, letting his dick be sucked completely up, pressing deeply against Ciel’s sweet spot with every push inside. Ciel grabbed onto the others hair, tugging at it, a dream like look on his face as he gasped for hair between his lustful moans. The view of Ciel’s tight, red and completely swollen erection was something gorgeous. 

Sebastian flicked it with his fingers. 

“How can a cock hungry little slut like you expect me to believe you only did it twice?” 

These words seemed to please Ciel, as precum began to dribble down. How sweet looking…

“I - I didn’t want him! I only want - y-you!” 

“Did he reach your good spots? Was it as good as me?” This was sadistic...why was he asking such questions? Why, all of a sudden, did he himself become jealous?

As precum dropped down onto the bed sheets, Ciel clutched at Sebastian’s hair. He was panting so heavily, that he could hardly get his words out. 

“He...he didn’t feel good at all…” he almost yelped as his prostate was hit head on, “I only want you...I won’t be with anyone else but you...I’m all yours…”

Fuck. Sebastian couldn’t keep this kind of thing up much longer. In this position, Ciel’s ass was the tightest it had ever felt, and seeing such an embarrassed and thirsty face on his adorable ex...he could hardly contain himself. He just wanted to kiss him all over, hold him in his arms, and keep him there. 

“S-Sebastian…I’m...I’m gonna cum - soon...c-can I cum…?” 

Smiling, and gently taking a hold of Ciel’s small and leaking cock, Sebastian gave it a delicate rub. “You’re going to cum just by having me inside you? Do you like it that much?” 

Ciel nodded, turning his head to kiss at the taller man’s cheek. That’s right. No matter how rough he seemed to like it, he always became soft and soppy as he was reaching his climax. Sebastian was also nearing the end. He decided to indulge him and turn his head to allow some sloppy and hungry kisses to be planted on his lips. 

“C-can I cum?” Ciel blurted out in between a kiss. Sebastian simply began to rub and jack his ex off. 

“Of course you can.”

“Wh-what about you…?”

“Ciel, I’ve been holding it in since we started. Cum in my hand, okay?” 

Sebastian could feel the others legs begin to quiver, the rock solid erection in his hands which was already wet from excitement begin to pulsate, and he could sense his own climax was about to come. He bent down and buried his head in Ciel’s neck, his hips in a frenzy as he aimed for his lovers favourite place, and, once he felt the beautiful toe curling release of cum in his hands from Ciel, he groaned into that sweet smelling neck as he came himself, pushing every last drop of it inside.

Once the two of them had cleaned up, Ciel sat draped in a blanket, holding another cup of tea as he watched half naked Sebastian change the bed sheets. 

“You’re way too OCD when it comes to that sort of thing, you know?” He was grumbly, his body aching. He was clearly exhausted.

“Well, it’s better to have clean bed sheets than for them to smell like sex, right?” Sebastian smiled, plumping up the pillow. From then on, the two of them were silent, the rain continued to trickle down the window. 

“It really has been raining quite a bit, hasn’t it?” Sebastian asked, “I wonder if it’ll ever cease.” He was almost finished with the bed.

“Sebastian,” Ciel put his cup down, and wandered over, letting the blanket around him fall to the floor. He pressed his chest against the other’s back, and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Sebastian stood there, a little shocked; Ciel wasn’t really the one to cuddle. 

“I’m really sorry. About what I did. And I’m really sorry about, sleeping with another guy while we were on a break. I know I’m jealous and immature and...I’ll work on it.” 

Rubbing the others hands which were spread on his stomach, Sebastian smiled.

“Please don’t give any more thought to it. You know I can’t stay mad at you for long.” 

Finally, it was time for bed. It had been a very long, lonesome three months for the both of them. Those three months of stubbornness, not wanting to fix things, knowing they were both partly to blame, the sleepless nights and the endless worrying. It had all come to an end. With Ciel sleeping on his arm, Sebastian lay there, motionless, listening to the sound of the heavy rain, and the deep breathing of his lover on his arms. He looked so cute, and so comfortable there. That was where he belonged, and that was where he was going to stay. Sebastian would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty! finally. for some reason i took a long time to finish this fic. somehow, it's thousands of words long...why do I have to write so much? 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :) from now on, I'll be working on my Eren x Levi fic! <3 I'm also gonna do a UtaPri fic at some point but I need to rewatch the series to get re-aquanted with the characters to properly write about them.
> 
> as always, enjoy, and let me know if you have any requests :)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, while I am still figuring out my Levi x Eren fic, I thought I'd write a Kuroshitsuji one. My one that I have already is a rare pairing so it's not really popular... but! I wrote this one so hopefully you all like it! Also...there's no reason why Ciel briefly dates Count Druitt...I'm just obsessed with UtaPri right now and my favourite character is Ranmaru (who has the same voice actor as Viscount Druitt) ANYWAY! Please enjoy and as usual if you have any recommendations for a pairing / AU just send me a comment! <3


End file.
